1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar device and a fastener mechanism thereof and, more particularly, to a fastener mechanism capable of being assembled to or disassembled from a frame of a solar device rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a rear view illustrating a solar device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the solar device 1 comprises four frames 10 and an inverter 12. Each of two adjacent edges of the inverter 12 is fixed on each of two adjacent frames 10 by two screws 14. In general, it requires two laborers and about sixty seconds to assemble one inverter 12 onto the solar device 1 such that a manufacturer will waste a lot of time and effort on assembling and repairing the solar device 1 and the manufacture cost will increase accordingly. Furthermore, if the alignment is not precise enough to assemble the inverter 12 onto the solar device 1, teeth of the screws 14 and screw holes on the frames 10 may be broken so that the manufacture cost will also increase.